


This Dance of Days [FANART]

by Cock-speed (Lautremonde)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lautremonde/pseuds/Cock-speed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Imprintofadream's This Dance of Days, for the <a href="http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com">Teen Wolf Big Bang</a></p><p>  <i>He feels like the world stuttered to a halt and started rotating the other direction within the past few days, like the fire burned brighter only to push him into his proper place. Three days ago, he had no idea werewolves existed, had no idea Derek could be anyone other than Hale, and now he knows how it feels to be pressed up against him, knows how awkward Erica’s sideburns are, knows with absolute certainty that being taken off fire relief duty won’t tear him away from this group. </i></p><p>  <i>Only, fires have always been dangerous and unpredictable.</i><br/><i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Dance of Days [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this dance of days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090213) by [imprintofadream (imprint_of_a_doe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imprint_of_a_doe/pseuds/imprintofadream). 



> Please find this work on tumblr at my [art blog.](http://cocked-up.tumblr.com/post/70541844128/this-dance-of-days-by-imprint-of-a-dream-for)

  



End file.
